


Secret Pleasure

by FreeSneezes4Every1



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Embarrassment, Established Relationship, M/M, Male Sneezing, Sick Keith (Voltron), Smut, Sneezing, kink related, sneezing fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 15:31:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17727899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeSneezes4Every1/pseuds/FreeSneezes4Every1
Summary: Keith is having a cold and is embarrassed by the effects his sneezing has on him. Therefore, he hides from his boyfriend, but little does he know Lance shares his dirty pleasure.





	Secret Pleasure

Lance wasn’t paranoid, okay? He wasn’t! He didn’t imagine things, no matter what the others said.

Keith, his beautiful amazing boyfriend, was avoiding him. Not like usually when he was moody and angry and just needed to be left alone for a few hours so he could take out his anger on the gladiator, but more like actually avoiding everyone’s, especially Lance’s, presence.

Maybe it had something to do with the nasty cold he was currently fighting off. After all Lance knew how much his boyfriend hated to be vulnerable in front of other people. But hell, he wasn’t anybody! He was his boyfriend for heaven’s sake and he wanted to take care of that little piece of shit! It was driving him crazy. Especially with all the sneezing Keith did.

The dark haired one stayed in his room for the better part of the day not letting anyone in. Maybe Lance should be grateful for that seeing what Keith’s condition did to him, but his fetish didn’t erase the loving caring part of him. Not to mention that he wanted to see more of the cute kitten sneezes his boyfriend emitted.

Sighing he knocked at Keith’s door, “Keith, Baby? Open up, please, I got you some tissues and medicine.”

“ _Hih itch! Ishhieww_!”, he heard Keith sneeze and for the split of a second he could’ve sworn there was also a moan. He obviously had been mistaken. “Go away before you catch this, Lance!”

“Through the locked door? I don’t think so! Besides, you need someone to take care of you! In sickness and health, remember?”

“We’re not married and I’m fine!”, Keith’s congested voice was muffled by the door.

“Baby, this is getting ridiculous! Just let me in or I get Pidge to open your door over the control room!”, Lance threatened.

“Fine!”, Keith huffed. A few seconds later the door was opened and Lance could finally take in his boyfriend’s dishelved appearance. Keith was even paler than usual and a thin layer of sweat was covering his slightly feverish skin. His hair was sticking into all directions from his head and he was shivering. It should be illegal to look that cute even when sick!

Keith glared at him but a sudden string of sneezes spoiled the effect. “ _H’itchh! Huh hihh Ishhh! HnNGX! Huhh HIShmph!”,_ he stifled the last two.

Lance cleared his throat and adjusted his trousers unsuspiciously. “Awww! My little kitten even sneezes like one!”, he cooed.

“Shut up!”, Keith’s cheeks flushed bright red.

“Come on, let’s get you back to bed!”, he smiled guiding his boyfriend back into his room and to bed.

“Lance, you don’t have to-“

“Ah ah ah!”, he wriggled his finger in front of Keith’s eyes before he pulled back the covers and ushered him beneath the blankets, “Like the good boyfriend I am, I’m going to take care of you. If you want it or not. So spare your strength to get better instead of wasting them on protest!”

Keith opened his mouth to say something but before he could get out a word, his eyelids fluttered shut. “ _Huhhh hih ihhhh”_ His nostrils flared and Lance knew what was about to come. His cock twitched in his pants while he watched one of the most glorious build ups he was ever going witness. “ _Hih! Hihhh huh_ ” Keith scrunched up his nose to get rid of the tickle and Lance could almost physically feel how desperate his boyfriend had to be. “ _Hah ihhh hih? Hihhhh HUH yihHH_ ” Lance had to bite back a moan. He’d been in Keith’s room for less than five minutes and his cock was already on half-mast. His desire built up together with the sneeze and he knew if this wouldn’t stop soon… he tapped his boyfriend’s nose. This seemed to do the trick. Keith’s hands flew up to stifle the on coming fit. “ _Yish! HNNGXxx! Ishmph! Huh YISHnx!”_

Lance couldn’t believe Keith was actually trying to stifle. All the more when the sneezes didn’t stop. Well, Keith rarely sneezed only one time. Still…

“ _HNNNGX! YishNGX! Huh ISHUMPH!”,_ he sneezed harshly.

Unceremoniously, Lance grabbed Keith’s hands and pulled them down thus his boyfriend had no other choice but to sneeze freely. He felt Keith fighting him but soon his eyelids fell shut again and he drew in a breath in the need to sneeze.

“ _ISH! Ishhh! Hih yeSHII! Ishieww! ESHHh! HasHIEWW!”,_ Keith nose scrunched up adorably as he let out a groan in the aftermath. Lance took a tissue pressing it to his boyfriend’s nose. The dark haired one slapped his hands away as he took the cloth from him and blew his nose. Lance could see how embarrassed Keith was by the whole deal and he honestly couldn’t see why. Keith was adorable!

“You shouldn’t stifle. It’s not healthy.”, he commented.

Keith only glared. “Fine, I won’t! Can you go now and leave me alone in my misery?”

“Nope, can’t do! As your boyfriend it’s my job to fuss over you!”, he laid down next to Keith pulling him closer.

“ _Huh hishieww! Yish! Etchii!”_ , the dark haired one sneezed again.

Lance swallowed praying to god Keith wouldn’t accidentally touch his crotch now. He hadn’t spoken to his boyfriend about his kink and he wasn’t planning on doing so. At least not while Keith was this vulnerable. “Bless you, love! Sounds like one hell of a sneezy cold!”

“That’s why you shouldn’t be here. I’m cautious.”

“That’s what you’re worrying about?”

“I don’t want you to get sick too and- _oh_! _Huh_ s-sorry I gotta _huh_ _huhhh_ I think _hih_! I’m gonna- gonna sne- _ehhh_ snee- _Hih_ _chieww_! _Ugh!_ Sneeze. Sorry.”

“Awww! Baby, you’re so cute!” he pressed a kiss on his temple, “You’re warm. How high is your temperature?”

When Keith shrugged, Lance reached over him to get the thermometer Shiro had left there this morning when he’d checked on him. Apparently, this was the wrong thing to do. Keith scrambled away from him as fast as he could. He pushed Lance aside pulling his legs up to cover his middle.

“Keith what-?” What was wrong? Despite his usual moodiness, Keith hadn’t seemed too uncomfortable a few minutes ago. Now he almost looked scared. He tried to reach out for him. Maybe the fever was playing a trick on his mind.

Keith backed away. “No! Please, go! Just leave me alone! I don’t want you here, Lance!”

That last sentence hurt. Fine, if Mr. Invincible didn’t want him here, he would leave! “If that’s what you want!” he didn’t look back to see if Keith was approving of his decision or not. Before he could think about it any further, he was out of the door and had arrived at the end of the corridor.

He still didn’t know what had just happened. Everything had been fine and then… Had he done something wrong? What had bothered Keith so much he was reacting like this? He knew his boyfriend had trouble communicating sometimes and he could imagine the fever was irritating him additionally. Keith had to feel vulnerable seeing that he hated showing weakness in front of other people and so far, Lance had never seen him sick before.

Whatever it had been that angered him so, Lance couldn’t leave him like this. They had to talk things out. Abruptly, he turned around going back to Keith’s room. The door was shut but not locked, so he entered without knocking.

Keith was lying on the bed, his eyes closed. He had pulled down his sweatpants and boxer briefs. Lance couldn’t believe his eyes when he saw Keith’s straining erection pressed against his stomach. His own cock twitched violently when Keith moaned petting himself. “ _Ishhh_! _Hih_ _ishiii_!”

He cleared his throat when his boyfriend still didn’t notice his presence.

Keith’s eyes widened in realization and he blushed madly. He grabbed the blanket covering himself in a sudden move. “Lance- I swear, I can explain-“

“You wanted me to leave so you could jerk off?” Lance didn’t know what to think of his boyfriend’s behavior. Why would Keith be aroused anyway? He should feel miserable judging by how high his fever probably was.

“Yes! No! I- Oh god, this is so embarrassing!”, he pressed his pillow against his face.

“You know, if you wanted some action, all you had to do was ask! I would’ve gladly helped you out!”

“You don’t understand, I- Oh fuck! _Hih huhhh huh yishieww! Iksh_!”, Keith sneezed before he let out a moan.

“Wait, is this turning you on? Your-“

“Sneezing.”, Keith avoided eye contact, “You weren’t supposed to find out! I don’t know why it turns me on so much, I just can’t help it! I know, I am a freak and it’s okay if you want to leave-“

Lance couldn’t believe it. Keith was actually turned on by his sneezing! They had the same kink and he hadn’t known! He knew, they should probably have a long, nice talk about it but right now there were more important things at hand right now. “Keith, Baby! It’s okay! Actually, I have to admit that you’re not the only one who thinks your sneezes are unbelievable sexy.”

“What?”, Keith blinked at him in confusion.

“Your sneezing. It’s turning me on too.”, he took Keith’s hand placing it on top of his bulge.

“You’re joking, right?”

“No! I swear, you sneezing is like the hottest thing ever! I love your small kitten sneezes and the way your nose twitches! Is it only your own sneezing that turns you on or-“

“No, I like other people doing it too. Do you know how tiring it is when you‘re already out with a cold but can’t find any sleep because you’re constantly aroused and you can’t let anyone help you because they could find out?”, he groaned.

Lance smiled, “Well, from now on you will never be alone again! Just let me do all the work while you lay back and sneeze that nasty cold right out of your cute little nose!”

Keith moaned burying his face into the pillow. “Please, _huh_! _Hih_ L-Lance _ihhh_!”, he breathed as he felt a sneeze built up again.

“Please what, Baby? What do you want me to do?”

“ _Hih ihhh huhhh_!”

“Come on, don’t be shy! Just tell me!”, he grinned pressing his finger under Keith’s flaring nostrils for a second. But as soon as Keith opened his mouth to answer him, he pulled his hand away enjoying the delicious build up his boyfriend tried to speak through.

“I wa- _ahhh_ want t-to hih sne- _ehh hih hihhh_! sneeze for you _hih_ so badly!”

Lance could feel his boyfriend’s cock harden beneath his fingers. He quickly stripped out of his trousers freeing his own erection. Then he laid on top of Keith who was still struggling with a sneeze. He positioned himself in a way that allowed him to look directly into his face and observe his twitching nose.

Keith enjoyed the exquisite torture. The tickle in his nose was so bad by now he wasn’t sure how much longer he could stand this. His erection was staining against Lance’s thigh and he could feel his boyfriend was in a similar state. Still, he couldn’t sneeze right now with Lance’s face directly in front of him. What if he wasn’t into that? Getting sneezed on would be a turn off for everyone he knew. “ _Hih huhhh HUH HIIHHHH_!”, he tried to warn the other boy.

“What is keeping you from sneezing, hot stuff? Your nose sounds so tickly already!”, Lance cooed pressing a small kiss on top of his nose. “Come on, sneeze on me! Sneeze like you never did before!”

“Bu- _uhhh_! but _yyyhhh_ \- your _huh_ _hihhh_ _IHHH_! A-and I’m si- _ihhh_ _HIH_! sick!”, he wouldn’t be able to hold back any longer. If he sneezed right now, it would be messy and he was sick after all. Not that he wouldn’t enjoy Lance getting his cold, actually it would be the hottest thing ever but he wasn’t sure Lance would like this too.

“Don’t worry, Baby! I don’t mind getting sick. Just imagine if I caught your cold! I would be all sniffly and sneezy too and we could stay in bed together all day and catch each other’s sneezes.”

Keith let out a groan. Lance caressed the bridge of his nose gently and let his finger run over the outside of his quivering nostrils. “HUH HIHHH YIIHHH!” This seemed to do the trick. Keith drew in a last deep breath before he let got. “ _Itshhh!”,_ the first one was wet and small and did nothing to erase the tickle in his nose, “ _Hih Yishhh! HaIshhh! Hatish! Ishhh-hii! EtSHIII_!”, he sneezed without getting so much as a breath in between. Lance looked at his boyfriend in fascination. He felt the spray hit his face with each sneeze but didn’t think about moving away. “ _HaTISHhaa! Ish! ISHHH_!”, the last one was especially wet and Lance cleaned Keith’s face with his sleeve while the dark haired boy’s eyes kept fluttering shut, “ _Ikshh! HUH hihhh? HIH YISHOO! ISHH!”_

Keith moaned. He knew he would come soon.

“Wow! That was so hot!”, Lance breathed, “I swear, if you sneeze again, I’m going to explode!”

The smaller one sniffed. He felt the same. “Me too. I already fe-ehhh feel my nose tickling a-again.”

Lance leaned over to capture his boyfriend’s lips in a passionate kiss. This was amazing. He’d never lived out one of his fantasies like this and nothing of the things he had imagined could compare to this. There was only one thing that could make this even better. “Wait here! I’m right back!”, he said jumping up.

“What-?”

“You said other people sneezing turns you on too, right? Well, I don’t think it’s fair when you’re the only one feeling all tickly and sneezy!”, he quickly got a bottle out with a bluish fluid in it out of a small box under Keith’s bed. It was a cologne they’d gotten in a space mall a few weeks ago. Lance didn’t remember why he’d bought it in the first place but it had made him sneezy as hell and Keith knew that. Maybe this was the reason he’d kept it.

Keith blushed, “You don’t have to-“

“But I want to.”, he grinned handing Keith the bottle, “Come on, apply this on your neck.”

He did as he was told. Lance’s sneezes turned him on like nothing else. They weren’t as small and high pitched as his own, no, they were strong and deep and masculine and the day Lance had tried out the cologne he had died and gone to heaven. Just the memory of this hour almost made him come untouched.

The strong smell of the cologne tickled his already sensitive nose but he knew if he drove into another sneezing fit right now he would come immediately. “L-Lance! _Hih_ _Hahhh_ Hurry!”

Usually, Lance would tease his boyfriend for his impatience, but not today. He quickly climbed on top of Keith again and he didn’t even need to thoroughly inhale to feel a sneeze quickly building up in his nose. “M-my nose tihh- tickles so bad already!”, he moaned, “I c-c-can fehhh- fehh- feel it coming _HUH_!”

“Me too! I-“, Keith’s eyes fluttered shut.

Lance buried his nose into his boyfriend’s neck to speed up the process. His nose twitched and tickled like crazy and he knew even if he tried he wouldn’t be able to hold them back at all now. Helplessly he drew in desperate breathes. “ _HEH EHHH HEARSHOO_!”, he sneezed loudly. Keith moaned beneath him. Lance’s sneezes had always been this big and they both knew this was only the beginning. “ _ARSHHH! HEARSHH!”_ , his eyes fell shut again immediately, “ _HATSHAA! HEH HEARASHAAA! HETSHAA!”_

“Lance! Lance!”, Keith moaned, “I- _Hih IHHH Ishiew Ishh! Hishiewww! HaTISH_! I’m going to- _Huh_ _HUHHH_ -“

“Me too! _Ha_ - _HARSHOOO_!”, Just one more of Keith’s sneezes and he was going to explode. He grabbed their cocks squeezing them in a tight grip while he began grinding like his life depended on it.

“ _Ha HIH Tishh ITSHH! EH HEEH HISHIEWWWW!_ ”, Keith fell over the edge with a strangled cry.

“ _HETCHAHHH! HUUHH HURUSHAAAAAAAA!”,_ Lance followed with a monstrous sneeze. “ _HASHHH_! _ARSHH! HEH EHH HEARSHOO_!”, he kept sneezing through his orgasm.

Keith was mindful enough to grab his boxershorts and use them to wipe away the cologne from his neck. “ _Ishh_!”

Lance let himself fall forward on top of his boyfriend’s chest exhausted. “Oh god…!” he groaned, “I never came so hard in my whole life!”

Keith blushed, “I enjoyed it too.”, he slung his arms around the taller one cuddling into his boyfriend. “ _Hih Yishh Ishhiii_!”, he sneezed into the Cuban boy’s chest, “Ugh! Sorry.”

Lance cooed pulling the blankets around them. “Don’t apologize, Baby, feel free to sneeze on me whenever you want. I have the feeling we’re going to be at it again soon with that crazy cold in your nose.”, he grinned kissing the tip of his nose, “But until then, you should try and get some sleep.”

Keith flushed even more but nodded. “I’m sorry for freaking out on you before.”, he yawned, “I was only afraid of you finding out and thinking of me as a freak.”

“Don’t worry about it. From now on, I will always take care of you when you’re sick and you’re not a freak!”, Lance pulled him close, “I love you, Baby.”

“Love you too.”


End file.
